Normally the condom is made of strong latex rubber, or some type of animal skin or a synthetic membrane such as polyurethane. Of necessity, in order to provide an acceptable level of tactile stimulation to the wearer, the condom must be quite thin. In general, it is elastically fitted to the male organ and during coitus remains stretched and taut. This stretched, taut condition of the condom can compromise the integrity of the condom insofar as leakage and slippage are concerned.
In accordance with the invention set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 821,382 entitled "Multiple Ring Condom" that was filed on Mar. 20, 1997, is assigned to the same assignee herewith, and is incorporated herein by reference, methods were disclosed for improving the user protection and safety associated with condoms by adding one or more additional rings between the conventional or base ring at the opening of the condom and the closed end. Through use of this configuration, the incidence of slippage and leakage of the condom during use is substantially reduced, i.e., when following ejaculation the penis becomes flaccid, a possibility of leakage of seminal fluid and slippage of the condom occurs. It is believed that proper placement of the rings will provide clitoral stimulation. While the distance between rings on the condom is not critical, a distance of at least one-quarter inch between rings has been found to be suitable. It is believed but not yet proven that even a distance of four inches between rings may be suitable.
In general the rings formed on the condom will have approximately equal outside and inside diameters, but rings of different outside and inside diameters may be used, i.e., the additional rings above the base ring at the opening of the condom can have a smaller outside and inside diameter than that of the base ring to reduce slippage. There is a limit, however, to the degree to which the diameter of a ring can be reduced without being so tight on a penis as to be objectionable to the user.